1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to building structures. In particular, this invention relates to modular building structure systems. Still further, this invention pertains to panelized building structure systems where the panel members are load bearing. More in particular, this invention relates to modular building structure systems formed of a plurality of panel modules which are prefabricated. More in particular, this invention pertains to building structure systems substantially devised of columns or frame work to which panels would be secured. Still further, this invention relates to modular building structure systems where the panelized modules are constructed to structurally absorb high impact loads.
2. Prior Art
Modular building structure systems are well-known in the art. However, modular systems particularly adaptable to racquet ball or handball courts has not heretofore been utilized in the building construction art. In general, these types of structures must be adapted to take high impact loading and panelized modules have not been previously designed to accept such stresses.
In the building of prior art handball or racquet ball courts, building contractors would generally form a masonry structure and then apply plaster or some like material in small sections. This had the effect of increasing construction labor costs as well as material costs in the erection of such overall masonry structure walls directed to this type of prior art system structure.
In some prior art systems, a steel frame was erected adjacent and attached to cinder or cement block walls. Plastic panels would then be affixed manually to the steel frame. This had the effect of expending great amounts of labor time, as well as incorporating a number of trade skills which increase the time of construction.
In such prior structure systems, the structure housings could not be demounted from the installation base and reconstructed in a displaced area without the loss of considerable time. Additionally, such demounting in prior art systems caused a complete destruction of the structure systems, thus resulting in increased cost should the system be moved to another remote site for construction.
Additionally, where the prior art building systems were constructed without utilization of panelized modules, such systems had to be constructed as a total system housing. Such prior cement block and plaster systems were not able to be incorporated in existing buildings, thus further increasing the costs of such systems. Such systems increased construction time and were not relocatable. In any event, such prior systems were not adapted to prefabricability.
Prior systems required substantially skilled labor to acquire necessary tolerance restrictions particularly for such handball and racquet ball courts which further increased the overall costs of such systems.